Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises
by Xou's
Summary: Je n'hésite pas à affirmer que James aurait été singulièrement déçu si son fils n'avait jamais découvert aucun des passages secrets qui permettent de sortir du château. Professeur Lupin. Mais pourquoi diable les Maraudeurs n'ont-ils pas récupéré leur Carte en quittant Poudlard ?


Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises

« Nous arriverons en Gare de King's Cross dans dix minutes, veuillez récupérer vos bagages à l'arrêt complet du train.»

Remus regarda ses trois meilleurs amis.

- He bien voilà, dit-il avec une pointe de nostalgie, c'était notre dernier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express.

- Allons Lunard, ne joue pas les mélancoliques, un chapitre se finit et un autre commence, Poudlard ne nous manquera pas, c'est nous qui manquerons à Poudlard ! Dit Sirius avec son élégance désinvolte.

- C'est vrai, ajouta James, que va devenir notre école sans ses quatre fauteurs de troubles favoris ? Qui va faire de petites promenades nocturnes, embêter Servilo, vider les cuisines, occuper les salles de retenues, dérober des vifs d'or, gagner la coupe de Quidditch ? Ils vont s'ennuyer sans nous ! Pense à McGonagall, son cours va être tellement inintéressant si nous ne le donnons pas à sa place ! Et qui viendra occuper l'infirmerie puisqu'il n'y aura plus personne pour jeter des maléfices aux autres ? Qui fera rire Madame Rosmerta, lancera des Bombabouses sur Rusard, fera tourner le commerce de Zonko -qui, avouons-le, tire la moitié de ses bénéfices de nos achats-? Qui lancera des livres à travers Binns, empruntera les passages secrets, rendra les fonds des chaudrons explosifs et se baladera en pleine nuit à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie d'un Loup-Garou ? L'excellence des Maraudeurs va leurs manquer, c'est eux qui vont nous regretter!

La tirade de James eut pour effet de remonter sensiblement le moral de Remus, ils rirent tous aux éclats et rangèrent les cartes de la bataille explosive qu'ils avaient entamée en se rappelant de tous les ennuis qu'ils avaient attirés à Poudlard ces sept dernières années. Quelque minute plus tard, le train commença à ralentir. Les quatre amis se préparèrent à quitter le compartiment tout en continuant d'évoquer joyeusement les meilleurs souvenirs de leur scolarité.

- Et quand cette vielle sorcière est sortie arroser ses plantes à la pleine lune d'Halloween et qu'elle a trouvé Queudever en train de ronger sa salade ! S'exclama Sirius, elle a failli le tuer à coup de balai ! Heureusement que Lunard lui a fait peur, hein Remus ?

- Tais-toi, répondit sombrement celui-ci.

- À vrai dire, il a failli la mordre, répondit James comme si il parlait de la météo.

- Il aurait pu la tuer, ajouter Sirius sur un ton léger, Remus ouvrit la bouche pour leur lancer une réplique cinglante mais James ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Bref, éludons tes envies de meurtres mensuelles, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les évoquer.

Puis soudain, une lumière s'alluma au fond de ses yeux.

- Vous vous souvenez quand Rusard a failli nous prendre pendant qu'on passait sous le Saul Cogneur, en sixième année, poursuivit-il avec un sourire moqueur. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer cette fois ! (fait rare puisqu'il considérait, même dans les situations les plus extrêmes, qu'ils avaient pris « juste un petit risque. ») Heureusement qu'on l'avait vu arriver grâce à la Carte, hein Patmol !

Il se tourna vers Sirius et lui lança un clin d'œil. Mais ce clin d'œil était bien plus que les habituels clins d'œil que s'échangeait les deux amis. Remus était bien placé pour savoir que James et Sirius évoquaient quelque chose en particulier, quelque chose dont ils ne lui avaient pas parlé, un plan qu'ils avaient mis en œuvre sans le mettre au courant de peur qu'il ne les désapprouve. Il était sur le point de leur demander à voix haute ce qu'ils mijotaient mais Peter s'exclama :

- Regardez, on arrive !

Le train s'arrêta avec un sifflement sonore. Les quatre Maraudeurs prirent leurs bagages et les tirèrent hors du compartiment. Ils sortirent du train, puis descendirent sur le quai de la gare. De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive et se répandait au-dessus de la foule, des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient çà et là entre les jambes des passager et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par le bruit des valises traînées sur le quai et des hululements que les hiboux échangeaient d'un air grognon.

- Franchement James, commença Sirius en traînant sa grosse mal derrière lui, on peut être fiers de nous.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, acquiesça celui-ci.

Remus fronça les sourcils, mais Sirius prit la parole.

- C'est vrai, nous avons eu une si bonne influence sur ces deux-là, dit-il d'un ton joyeux en désignant Remus et Peter d'un signe de tête.

James eut un sourire mauvais.

- Une bonne influence ?! S'exclama Remus moitié scandalisé, moitié abasourdi, vous avez fait ressortir le pire de nous-mêmes !

Les deux meilleurs amis l'ignorèrent complètement.

- Oui, prenons Lunard par exemple, ce petit loup craintif n'a-t-il pas acquis une confiance en lui à notre contact ?

Remus écarquilla les yeux mais se rendit compte soudain -et à son plus grand regret- que James…n'avait pas tort. Toujours anxieux, angoissé, à sans cesse penser aux conséquences de ses actes, Remus s'était renfermé sur-lui-même jusqu'à ce que ses camarades de chambre se rendent compte qu'il était un loup-garou. Pourtant, ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné, au contraire. James et Sirius ne lui avaient-ils pas appris qu'on pouvait avoir une confiance éperdue en leur habilité, leur intelligence, être insouciant. Avoir confiance en_ soi_. James se passa la main dans les cheveux et reprit :

- Et Peter, n'a-t-il pas grandi grâce à notre merveilleuse fréquentation ?

- En tout point, continua Sirius, je dirais même que sa taille atteindra bientôt la moyenne de celle d'un Gobelin !

Peter marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible.

- Sans compter son esprit, n'est-il pas plus fin, plus expérimenté, je dirais presque, plus malin ! Comme quoi, les rats peuvent êtres futés…

- Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, dit Sirius avec emphase, spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coup.

- Poudlard a besoin de nous ! Acheva James avec un geste majestueux de la main.

Peter fut le seul à ne pas rire, il s'arrêta de marcher et commença à se tordre les mains d'un air soucieux. Comme ils avaient voyagé à l'arrière du train et qu'ils avaient un peu de mal à tirer leurs valises, ils venaient seulement de parvenir au niveau de la locomotive écarlate du Poudlard Express. Les trois amis se tournèrent vers lui, un peu étonnés par son attitude.

- La Carte, dit-il d'un air soucieux, on ne l'a pas récupérée, elle est toujours dans le bureau de Rusard!

L'expression de James et Sirius passa de la surprise au ravissement. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice, ils paraissaient ravis qu'enfin quelqu'un se soit rendu compte de son absence. Sirius prit son air hautain et ennuyé alors que James se passait pour la énième fois de la journée la main dans les cheveux.

- Queudver, mon petit ami, commença-t-il, penses-tu sincèrement que cette Carte va nous servir en dehors de l'école ?

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais parut y renoncer et fronça les sourcils.

-Exactement, continua Sirius comme s'il expliquait quelque chose de très simple à un enfant particulièrement stupide, c'est pourquoi Cornedrue et moi avons pensé qu'elle était très bien dans le bureau de notre cher concierge.

Remus tourna la tête et les fixa d'un air interloqué.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.  
>-Réfléchissez donc un peu tous les deux, poursuivit James, notre merveilleuse Carte est dans le bureau de Rusard, dans un tiroir baptisé "Objets dangereux confisqués". On pense qu'il ne saura jamais s'en servir, mais il doit se douter de ce que c'est, sans aucun doute.<br>-Et? Demanda Remus.  
>-J'y viens Lunard, j'y viens. Si elle reste où elle est, à ton avis, quel est le pourcentage de chance pour qu'une nouvelle génération violatrice de règlements comme nous le sommes regarde ce tiroir avec envie avant d'y voler quelque chose?<p>

Sirius eut son éclat de rire semblable à un aboiement. Les deux amis étirèrent un large sourie avant de poursuivre :

-Nous avons travaillé sans compter pour élaborer cette carte, et il fallait bien que nous laissions une trace de notre passage derrière nous.  
>-De plus, on peut être sûr que celui -ou ceux- qui la trouveront la légueront aux générations futures tout comme nous le faisons actuellement.<p>

James et Sirius paraissaient ravis de leur donation. « Méfait accompli ! » dirent-il d'une même voix triomphante. Peter eu une petite exclamation et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Remus secoua la tête de gauche à droite puis leva les yeux au ciel avant de se remettre à marcher.

-Incorrigibles, dit-il.


End file.
